Et si
by Rhazei
Summary: Et si une expérience tournait mal dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore...[Attention, la fic commence à la page 593 du tome6, éditions Gallimard]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I**_

_Il se dépêcha de sortir et parcourut le septième étage à toutes jambes, sans rencontrer personne d'autre que Peeves qui filait dans la direction opposée et lui lança quelques morceaux de craie, par simple routine. Avec un petit rire, il esquiva le maléfice de défense que lui jeta Harry puis disparut. Le silence revint aussitôt dans les couloirs._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que, malgré l'interdiction formelle qui était faite chaque année aux élèves de se retrouver dans les couloirs la nuit, il avait fait de nombreuses escapades nocturnes durant sa scolarité ici, à Poudlard.

Il marchait ainsi, seul, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait peut être dans le bureau du directeur, le bruit de ses pas résonnant bruyamment dans le couloir du septième étage.

Lorsque enfin, Harry arriva devant la gargouille de pierre, il prononça l'habituel mot de passe, et grimpa les marches en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau. Son pas semblait nettement plus tendu que les précédentes fois ou il se rendait à ses cours particuliers. Peut être était-ce du au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il allait avoir une leçon depuis que Dumbledore lui avait appris l'existence des Horcruxes... Et surtout, que sa tâche à lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne consisterait pas seulement à éliminer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais aussi à détruire les quatre autres morceaux de son âme, dispersés un peu partout, et surtout, bien protégés... Car, Harry n'avait pas oublié la main morte de Dumbledore, causée par la destruction d'un Horcruxe, et ce malgré la puissance magique de Dumbledore.

A peine Harry était il arrivé devant la porte en bois, que des cris se firent entendre dans le bureau du directeur. Pas des cris de détresse, mais plutôt des cris de colère. Harry essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais ce ne fut pas utile, car tout de suite après, des bruits de verre cassé, puis d'objets lourds tombant à terre, émanèrent de derrière la porte.

Puis, d'un seul coup, tout cessa. Un silence pesant retomba, durant lequel Harry colla l'oreille à la porte pour tenter de distinguer le moindre petit bout de conversation.

Mais encore une fois, le silence s'évanouit rapidement, et pour cause : le protagoniste de la scène venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de changer de position pour masquer sa curiosité. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Harry aperçut une des dernières silhouettes qu'il s'attendait à voir sortir de ce bureau.

- Malefoy? s'intrigua Harry en dévisageant le serpentard.

- Ton directeur cheri te manque tant que ça Potter que tu te sens obligé d'essayer d'écouter aux portes pour savoir ce qui le retient...

- La ferme Malefoy, s'insurgea Harry en se redressant totallement.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ton vieux fou n'a pas changé : il est toujours minable et sénile, railla Malefoy.

Cette fois ci, Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à en faire usage sur Malefoy. Il allait répondre à sa dernière remarque, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva de l'intérieur du bureau :

- Harry? Pourrais tu te dépêcher s'il te plait, j'aimerais assez régler cette affaire le plus tôt possible.

Sans lacher Malefoy du regard, ni ranger sa baguette, Harry franchit la porte déja ouverte du bureau, tandis que Malefoy lui adressait un signe de la main assez impoli, mais que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas voir depuis sa chaise de bureau.

- Bien, lança ce dernier une fois que Harry se fut installé et eut refermé la porte. Heureux de voir que tu préfères me consacrer ton temps plutôt qu'à Drago Malefoy.

Le directeur lui lança un sourire bienveillant, que Harry eut du mal à lui rendre. Dumbledore semblait avoir rangé et réparé tous les dégats que venaient de causer Malefoy, car il n'y avait aucune trace de débris en tous points de la pièce.

- Pourquoi Malefoy était il en colère tout à l'heure, professeur, demanda poliement Harry.

- Et bien, Mr Malefoy a un peu perdu ses moyens lorsque je lui ais fait comprendre que les plans qu'il manigançait étaient vains...

- Les plans ? répéta Harry éberlué.

- Et bien Harry, comme tu avais toi même émis l'hypothèse au cours de l'année, il s'est avéré que Drago Malefoy est bel et bien un mangemort au service de Voldemort. Et, cette nuit même, il comptait faire entrer à Poudlard quelques mangemorts... Ce que je lui ai interdit, pour la sécurité des élèves de l'établissement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'idée que Dumbledore venait d'annoncer à Malefoy que son plan tombait à l'eau, et que les mangemorts ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans Poudlard ce soir, et plus encore, que celui ci l'avait sans doute fait comme un professeur qui donne une retenue à un élève, était particulièrement risible. Au moins, demain, Malefoy ferait moins le fier...

- Mais si je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir Harry, repris Dumbledore, ce n'est pas pour t'informer des plans ratés de Mr Malefoy. Non, je voudrais te montrer un nouveau souvenir, bien que je pensais avoir conclu la dernière fois... Ce souvenir, poursuivit Dumbledore après avoir marqué un temps de silence, nous vient d'une fille nommée Laura Tearys. Et aussi bizarre que ça pourra te paraitre après avoir vu le souvenir, cette personne a été la première victime de Lord Voldemort.

- Mais professeur, comment avez vous fait pour vous le procurer alors?

- Et bien, commença Dumbledore dont un mince sourire s'était formé sur son visage, disons que l'Ordre contient des membres qui fréquetent régulièrement des sorciers trimbalant des choses douteuses...

- Mondingus? s'étonna Harry à haute voix. Mais je pensais qu'il était à Azkaban...

- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse vent d'une rumeur qui circulait dans la prison... Et ne me convainct alors de le libérer, sous la promesse de se procurer ce souvenir, Harry. Enfin... Le souvenir de Laura Tearys prend place à la fin de la cinquième année de Tom Jedusor. Laura Tearys est à la maison Serpentard, et, une excellente élève, tout comme Tom. Je me souviens que ces deux là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, sans pour autant que je ne les ais jamais vus plus proches... Leur relation était purement amicale.

Un silence vint ponctuer les derniers mots de Dumbledore, et Harry avait l'impression que le directeur avait accentué le mot "amicale".

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien, nous allons voir ce souvenir Harry, dit Dumbledore, en versant le contenu argenté de la fiole dans la pensine, qui avait changé de place remarqua Harry.

Harry plongea la tête dans la bassine magique et se sentit aussitôt tomber dans le vide. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il sentait à nouveau le sol ferme sous ses pieds.

Il commenca à observer les alentours, tandis que Dumbledore le rejoignait. Visiblement, ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, dans une salle qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Le murs étaient en marbre, et par endroits, un long tissu vert s'étalait, flottant à ce qui devait être un vent magique.

- C'était la grande mode à l'époque, lança Dumbledore en souriant. Toutes les maisons ensorcelaient leurs bannières pour qu'elles flottent automatiquement.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Parfaitement Harry. Nous sommes dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Harry regarda éberlué, la salle ou Jedusor devait passer son temps à se pavaner, tel Malefoy le faisait dans le Poudlard actuel. Elle était simple mais froide, malgré qu'un feu alimentait encore la cheminée. Des elfes venaient sans doute de passer, car tout était superbement bien rangé. Donc, l'heure devait être très tardive...

- Ah, les voilà, annonça Dumbledore d'un geste théâtral.

Et en effet, Harry entendit des éclats de rire provenir du passage reliant la salle commune au reste du château, puis, le passage s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux élèves qui riaient toujours aux éclats.

Lorsque Harry les aperçut, il fut d'abord surpris : il imaginait Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Riddle, comme un être sanginaire assoiffé de sang, et non pas comme le garçon séduisant qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, riant aux éclats. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, comme ceux de Harry, semblaient ébourriffés, comme s'il venait de courrir. Et en effet, peu de temps après qu'ils soient rentrés, les deux arrivants posèrent leurs mains sur leurs genoux, comme pour reprendre leur souffle.

Laura elle, avait de longs cheveux chatains, quelque peu en bataille aussi, sûrement à cause du chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Ses yeux étaient verts, et elle était de taille moyenne - plus petite que Riddle, et environ de la taille de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent tous deux, ils se regardèrent, et un nouveau sourire se forma sur le visage des deux élèves de serpentard. Finallement, Laura prit la parole :

- On l'a vraiment échappé belle, dit elle d'un ton amusé.

- Oui, répondit Tom. Heureusement que Picott n'était pas dans les parages, sinon...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, Riddle pouvait passer pour un élève ordinaire, et Harry avait bien du mal à l'imaginer en Lord Voldemort quelques années plus tard...

- Merci Tom, reprit Laura, en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, il se fait tard...

Harry s'aperçut que visiblement, Riddle n'était pas très doué avec la gente féminine, car il s'immobilisa totallement, à partir du moment ou les lèvres de Laura touchèrent sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut pratiquement atteint l'escalier menant au dortoir.

- Laura ! Attends ! cria Riddle, en courant vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, pour la rattraper. J'ai quelque chose à te dire... continua celui ci, la voix légèrement tremblante.

La dénommée Laura s'arrêta, et fixa Riddle avec ses yeux verts, ce qui sembla le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Oui? demanda t-elle après un court silence.

- Je... Je voulais te dire que... Je t'aime.

Sa voix s'était étranglée lorsqu'il avait prononcé les derniers mots. Riddle devint tout rouge, et sembla à ce moment là, extrèmement mal à l'aise, ne cessant de se tortiller les mains.

- Pardon? demanda Laura, interloquée.

- Je t'aime Laura, reprit Riddle avec un peu plus d'assurance, mais la voix toujours tremblante.

Un long silence tomba sur la salle commune, ponctué uniquement du crépitement du feu. Puis, enfin, Laura se décida à rompre le silence.

- Moi aussi je t'aime _bien _Tom... lança t-elle. Allez, Bonne nuit, conclut elle en lui adressant un signe de la main, et en montant rapidement les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui regardait toujours Tom Riddle d'un air de pitié, et Harry ne put que faire la même chose. Riddle semblait dépité, et son visage, si rieur et amusé il y a quelques secondes, s'était décomposé, et avait maintenant plus l'air d'une compote de fruits déconfits.

Le jeune homme, abattu, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, et Harry était sûr qu'il allait passer la nuit là.

- Il est temps d'y aller maintenant Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry sentit alors le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et il tomba encore une fois dans ce qui lui semblait être une longue chute.

Mais cette fois ci, la sensation dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce qui étonna Harry, bien qu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'apprêtait à poser la question à Dumbledore, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II**_

_Il s'apprêtait à poser la question à Dumbledore, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix..._

Autour de lui, pas d'objets magiques, pas de phénix ni même de pensine, de bibliothèque ou encore de portraits d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Non, au premier coup d'oeil, Harry vit qu'il se trouvait sur un siège de banquette. Intrigué, il observa son entourage pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux endroit.

Ce qu'il vit en premier lui fit faire un sursaut assez considérable. En effet, à sa gauche se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Mais pas le Dumbledore de son époque. Non, ce Dumbledore là devait bien avoir 50 ans de moins - C'est cela, pensa rapidement Harry, car le professeur avait la même coloration pilaire chatain-roux qu'il avait vu dans le journal intime de Riddle, et assurément, son visage ne semblait pas aussi fatigué que celui de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Harry se retourna encore, et d'après ce qu'il vit, ils étaient dans une des diligences qui amenaient les élèves à Poudlard lors de la rentrée scolaire. Harry avait reconnu des Sombrals qui les tiraient, et derrière eux, d'autres diligences. Mais ce qui l'effraya le plus, était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du vieux Dumbledore. Résigné à trouver une explication logique à toute cette histoire, Harry se pencha encore plus par dessus les barrières de sécurité de la diligence, dans l'espoir de trouver Dumbledore.

- Attention Harry, tu risques de tomber, lança une voix amusée que Harry reconnut tout de suite.

Harry se retourna si brusquemment que la diligence oscilla dangereusement. Mais peu lui importait : Dumbledore était là, et il allait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui se passait...

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace du vieux sorcier dans la diligence - ni autre part d'ailleurs pensa Harry. Seulement le jeune Dumbledore qui semblait le regarder - ou plus exactement regarder ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? demanda le jeune Dumbledore.

Harry dévisagea le Dumbledore qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il venait clairement d'entendre ce dernier prononcer son nom... Et à moins qu'il ne se trompe lourdement, il était seul avec le jeune Dumbledore dans la diligence.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Harry? répéta Dumbledore.

Mais le jeune garçon était trop préoccupé pour répondre à cette question... Que se passait il donc? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'était il pas là? Et pourquoi le jeune Dumbledore arrivait à déceler sa présence?

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il devait faire un mauvais rêve, ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'était d'ailleurs peut être même un piège de Voldemort... Oui, il devait être prudent, et ne pas faire d'imbécilités...

- R...Rien, répondit fébrilement Harry. Tout va bien, poursuivit-il d'une voix mal assurée et tremblante.

- Je comprends... murmura Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas t'en faire Harry, tout ira très bien maintenant. Cette histoire est finie...

Harry tourna la tête, presque inconsciamment. Il commençait à être pris de nausées... Ce ne pouvait pas être le jeune Dumbledore qui se situait à côté de lui... Non, il avait du être victime d'un maléfice d'Illusion... D'ailleurs, Malefoy n'était pas loin du bureau lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans ce souvenir... Oui, ça devait encore être un sale coup de Malefoy, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Puis, il put sentir la diligence ralentir, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils approchaient de Poudlard.

- Allons y Harry, lança Dumbledore en descendant lui même de la diligence, une fois que celle ci se fut immobilisée devant les portes du château.

Mais le jeune garçon ne bougea pas. Malgré l'accroissemment continuel de son mal de tête, il avait décidé de ne pas jouer le jeu de Malefoy... Non, il allait attendre ici, que le maléfice prenne fin, et que le vrai Dumbledore ne vienne le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Harry? interrogea Dumbledore tandis que les élèves passaient en masse derrière le professeur, tentant des regards à l'intérieur de la diligence pour voir ce qui retenait ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, Harry continua de fixer le point dans le vide au dessus du château qu'il fixait depuis que la diligence s'était arrêtée, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention aux chuchotements qui s'élevaient et aux appels de Dumbledore.

- Harry... commença Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, alors que les derniers élèves pénétraient dans le château.

Lorsque la main du professeur se posa sur son épaule, Harry contracta presque inconsciamment un mouvement de répulsion. Une fois dégagé, il se blottit dans le côté opposé de la diligence, alors que ses nausées se faisaient de plus en plus fortes.

- Ecoutes, dit Dumbledore. Je sais que tu as traversé une épreuve particulièrement éprouvante. Il est normal que tu m'en veuilles Harry, je le comprends parfaitement, et...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il pensait à ce qui venait de se produire quelques secondes auparavant... Il avait senti la chaleur de la main de Dumbledore sur son épaule... Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que cette main, et donc son propriétaire, était bien réelle. Car, et ça Harry en était absolument certain, même le plus puissant des sortilèges d'Illusion n'avait pas ces effets là... Un sortilège d'Illusion ne donnait pas de chaleur aux corps, ce n'étaient que des images que l'on pouvait traverser. Or, ce n'était vraissemblablement pas le cas ici...

- ... Fais moi confiance, conclut Dumbledore, en ouvrant la porte de la diligence, et en affichant un grand sourire accueilllant.

Harry réfléchissait... Il ne savait pas ou il était, ce qui se passait, et pourquoi tout ceci arrivait... En ce moment, il avait plus que jamais besoin de Dumbledore - du vrai Dumbledore. Mais celui ci n'était pas là...

Puis, son regard se tourna vers le jeune Dumbledore, toujours debout devant la porte de la diligence avec son éternel sourire. Ses dernières paroles, que Harry n'avait fait qu'entendre résonnèrent dans sa tête, pour que son cerveau les comprenne... "Fais moi confiance...". Après tout, il avait besoin de Dumbledore plus que jamais, et Dumbledore restait Dumbledore, quelque soit son âge. Et puis, il était sûr que même le Dumbledore devant lui saurait lui expliquer ce qui se passe...

Alors, le jeune Potter se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la diligence, n'ayant d'autres solutions envisageables que d'écouter ce Dumbledore d'il y a 50 ans.

- Content de voir que tu te sois enfin décidé, dit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial à Harry. Allons y maintenant, nous ne devons pas être en avance.

Harry, toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, suivit Dumbledore, qui franchit les portes du château. Bientôt, sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive, ils se trouvaient devant de grandes portes qu'il reconnaissait bien... Les portes de la Grande Salle...

- Nous y voici Harry, dit Dumbledore, d'un ton un peu malicieux. A l'extrémité de cette salle se trouve un vieux chapeau, posé sans doute sur un tabouret à l'heure qu'il est. Saisis le, et mets le sur ta tête. Le reste suivra naturellement.

Les derniers mots de Dumbledore se répercutèrent en echo dans sa tête... Il n'allait pas être...réparti quand même? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

- Vite Harry, la Répartition est bientôt terminée, continua Dumbledore en écartant les portes de quelques centimètres afin d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Professeur je...

- Pas maintenant Harry.

D'après le ton résigné de Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas matière à discuter. Le fait est qu'en réalité, en plus de ne pas vouloir se faire répartir une deuxième fois, ressentit cette fois une violente envie de vomir.

Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu, car il était maintenant entré dans la Grande Salle, suivi du mieux qu'il le pouvait par Harry. Autour de lui, les élèves se levèrent, pour mieux l'observer, lui, qui semblait avoir retenu Dumbledore tout à l'heure prêt des diligences.

Plus ils avançaient, et plus Harry sentait, non seulement ses maux de tête augmenter, mais aussi depuis quelques temps, son mal de ventre.

Lorsque enfin ils furent parvenus à hauteur du petit tabouret, Harry, dont les jambes refusaient de se dérouber sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait, s'assis sans demander sur le tabouret, et ferma les yeux. Dans cette obscurité totalle, il pouvait mieux combattre la douleur. Mais aussi, il entendait d'avantage les chuchotements, qui venaient de s'amplifier, des élèves, intrigués par cette entrée soudaine.

- Voici Harry Potter, lança Dumbledore, alors que Harry gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Il nous vient de Durmstrang, et j'attends de la part de chacun de vous qu'il l'accueille de la meilleure des façons possibles.

Le professeur, sembla marquer une pause, puis, d'une voix moins forte, Harry put l'entendre prononcer :

- Maintenant... Bonne chance Harry.

Le jeune homme sentit un grand chapeau se poser sur sa tête, puis descendre jusqu'à ses yeux, ce qui devait signifier que Dumbledore s'était aperçu de son état de santé, et qu'il avait lui même mit le chapeau sur la tête de Harry. La seule différence avec la Répartition de sa première année que nota inconsciamment le jeune homme, c'est que cette fois ci, Harry avait déja les yeux fermés lorsque le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux, et qu'il contractait ce qui lui sembla être un des plus grand maux de tête qu'il n'aie jamais eu, et un mal de ventre considérable.

_Hum... _fit la voix du chapeau_. Je vois beaucoup de connaissances... De la hardiesse... _

La voix du chapeau renforçait le mal de tête de Harry, et Harry dut se concentrer d'avantage pour essayer de maitriser sa douleur.

_De la ruse... _poursuivit le chapeau_. Un énorme potentiel... Oui, sans aucun doutes, tu es fait pour aller à ..._

- Serpentard, cria le chapeau à travers la fente qui l'ornait.

Harry sentit qu'on lui retirait le chapeau, puis se forca malgré lui à ouvrir les paupières. Dès que le chapeau avait achevé de prononcé le nom de la maison, de nombreux applaudissements s'étaient élevés de la table des Serpentards.

- Vas y, lui murmura Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, et essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas afficher sa douleur, Harry se leva du tabouret. Il risqua un regard vers la table des Serpentard, peinant à enregistrer cette affirmation : il était à Serpentard...

Puis, conscient qu'il devait paraitre bien stupide à ne pas bouger ainsi, il se résolut à marcher jusqu'à la table d'ou s'élevaient les ovations. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un cauchemar... Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il ne pouvait pas être à Serpentard...

Mais à peine avait il fait un pas que son regard croisa celui d'un autre garçon, assis à cette même table... Harry eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre le visage de Tom Riddle qu'il s'évanouit.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre III_**  


Harry se réveilla. Les yeux toujours fermés, il pouvait sentir les draps chauds qui recouvraient son corps. Quel bonheur cette sensation de chaleur...

Mais, alors qu'il profitait de cette confortable situation, des images lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le jeune Dumbledore... Le Choixpeau qui l'envoyait à Serpentard... Tom Riddle...

Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir le dos. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Mais tout cela était terminé... Tout ce qu'il avait vu n'avait plus aucune importance... Il esquissa même un mince sourire en imaginant la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, lorsqu'il leur raconterait cette histoire.

Alors qu'il se réconfortait toujours de s'être finallement éveillé de ce cauchemar, qui lui paraissait pourtant si réel, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer dans un coin de la pièce. Sachant bien qu'il avait du dormir un temps considérable, il décida de ne pas feindre le sommeil, et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Non, il était à l'infirmerie.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu l'ammener ici? Il regardait sans la voir une étrange lampe qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant à l'infirmerie. Et si... Non. Il était absurde. Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour rien. Il avait du s'évanouir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et celui ci l'avait amené à l'infirmerie. Oui, c'était logique...

- Bien dormi Mr Potter ? demanda la voix particulièrement suave, de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Harry se dressa d'un bond sur son lit, et s'empressa de mettre ses lunettes qu'il venait d'attraper à tatons. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix...

Lorsque sa vue redevint claire, il put observer la personne qui venait de l'appeller. C'était une femme noire, un peu grassouillette, d'une trentaine d'années, mais qui, rien qu'en la regardant, avait l'air d'être très maternelle. Mais ce qui intrigua Harry, fut avant tout l'uniforme d'infirmière qu'elle portait.

- Vous... Vous êtes nouvelle ? demanda Harry la voix tremblante.

L'infirmière le dévisagea, puis, s'approchant de son lit avec un plateau rempli de fioles aux couleurs étranges, elle répondit :

- Non.

Harry fut surpris de la réponse courte et sèche de l'infirmière. Que signifiait tout ceci...

- Pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le château, lança Harry après qu'elle l'eut forcé à avaler tout le contenu d'une fiole particulièrement fumante.

Celle ci le regarda une nouvelle fois, avec un air attendri cependant.

- C'est normal Mr Potter, vous êtes arrivé hier soir au château, dit elle avec un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait vous voir personnellement... Il ne devrait pas tarder. Ah, le voici, dit elle en se tournant vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Harry manqua de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Bien dormi Harry, lui lança un Dumbledore plus jeune de 40 ans, avec le même air malicieux qui lui était propre.

- Je...

Le jeune Potter n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qui convenaient. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était réel... Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar... Et pourtant, Dumbledore, avec 40 ans de moins, se trouvait devant lui, et le regardait comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? demanda Dumbledore.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas possible...

La stupéfaction de Harry était si grande qu'il n'entendit même pas Dumbledore demander à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls. Peu après, Dumbledore se tenait juste à côté du lit de Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry, qui était toujours aussi choqué de ce qui lui arrivait, ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le regard profond que lui lançait Dumbledore.

- Ecoutes Harry... Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs... J'aurais du être là cette nuit à Okanslig... J'aurais du aider tes parents... Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient de moi... Je n'ai pas été un bon parrain...

Les informations mais aussi les questions peinaient à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry tant elles lui semblaient étranges... Dumbledore était son parrain? Qu'était ce donc que Okanslig ? Que se repprochait Dumbledore ?

- Excusez moi mais... de quoi parlez vous ?

Harry avait posé sa question en oubliant soudainement ce qui se passait. Mais d'après l'air intrigué de Dumbledore, sa question devait être très déplacée.

- Et bien Harry, je parle de ce qui s'est passé... Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Dumbledore avait presque posé la dernière question sur un ton suppliant, comme s'il redoutait par dessus tout que Harry lui réponde "Non". Le jeune homme l'avait bien senti, et devant cette difficulté, il préféra désapprouver le directeur en tournant la tête plutôt qu'en lui disant ouvertement.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se tapant la main sur le front, d'un air assez furieux. Je suis encore plus à blâmer que tu ne le devrais Harry. Non seulement je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider toi et ta famille lorsque vous en aviez besoin, mais en plus, je n'ai pas respecté les consignes des médicomages...

Harry resta silencieux, préférant attendre les explications de Dumbledore... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire Dumbledore pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

- De quoi te souviens tu Harry? demanda soudainement Dumbledore, qui avait perdu son air malicieux.

- Euh... répondit Harry hésitant. Rien.

- Comment ça? s'exclama Dumbledore, avec une expression entre l'étonnement et la peur. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout ton enseignement magique...

- Non, répondit précipitamment Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore ainsi. J'ai oublié... mon histoire familiale, conclut Harry avec une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il mentait, mais il sentait qu'il devait entendre cette histoire - tout en essayant de cacher au mieux son jeu, du moins pour l'instant.

- Humm... fit Dumbledore. Un simple traumatisme... C'est compréhensible... Je vais donc devoir t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

Harry n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore dans un tel état de colère contre lui même. C'était sûrement du au fait que ce Dumbledore là avait 40 ans d'expérience de moins, pensa Harry.

- Donc, reprit Dumbledore plus calmement... Tout commence à Godric's Hollow, un petit village ou toi et tes parents habitaient... Tu te souviens de Lily et James au moins ?

Harry, bien que très tenté de répondre "non" afin que Dumbledore lui en dise plus sur ses parents, hocha la tête positivement.

- Bien. Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe de sorciers nommés la RAS, dirigés par moi même. Tu te souviens ce qu'est la RAS n'est ce pas ?

Cette fois ci, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la RAS. Dumbledore reprit alors :

- RAS... Resistance Against the Stealifes.

Au vu de l'air intrigué de Harry, Dumbledore en déduit que celui ci avait aussi oublié ce qu'étaient les Stealifes.

- Les Stealifes, étaient un groupe de sorciers dirigés par un mage noir très puissant nommé Grindelwald...

Dumbledore marqua une courte pause dans son récit, puis reprit :

- Tes parents étaient donc des membres actifs de la RAS. Et ce jusqu'à ta naissance... A partir de ce moment là, ils ont démissionné, jugeant que ta santé prévalait, et qu'il ne fallait pas te mettre en danger. Et, comme leur..."réputation" de membre actif était faite, ici, en Angleterre, ils sont partis à l'étranger. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, vous vous êtes installés en Suède.

Les informations retraient difficilement dans la tête de Harry. Dumbledore lui expliquait ce qu'il pensait être sa vie... Mais il n'avait jamais eu cette...vie.

- Puis, le fameux jour de tes onze ans est arrivé. Il fallait te placer dans une école de magie. J'ai personnellement proposé Poudlard, disant à James et Lily que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi en tant que parrain. James à refusé, en me faisant remarquer que je ne changerais rien à la situation en Angleterre, et que les attaques à Poudlard se multipliaient. A partir de cette conversation, tu es allé à Durmstrang, et James et moi n'avons pas entretenu les mêmes rapports qu'avant...

- Que voulez vous dire? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, nous étions plus distants l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant être ennemis. Je savais que cette nouvelle relation ne pouvait rien présager de bon, mais je n'ai rien fait... Et ce qui est arrivé me prouva que j'avais malheureusement raison...

Après une courte pause, durant laquelle Dumbledore sembla se rémémorer personnellement les faits, il reprit :

- Tu as fait tes études normalement à Durmstrang, loin de la menace des Stealifes. Mais James et Lily avaient toujours conscience de la situation en Angleterre, et je pense qu'ils s'en voulaient un peu d'avoir abandonné la RAS, car ils faisaient partie des meilleurs membres. Puis, on raconte qu'un jour, n'y tenant plus, Lily proposa à James de revenir en Angleterre nous aider. Elle dit que tu étais assez grand pour te défendre, que tu n'étais pas un gamin. James refusa, mais proposa de recruter des sorciers sur place pour la RAS...

Dumbledore marqua une nouvelle pause, tandis que Harry était de plus en plus étonné par cette histoire.

- Ainsi, les Potter commencèrent à recruter des sorciers suédois pour nous aider... Cela marchait fort bien je dois dire, mais les Stealifes se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait, que depuis quelques temps, nos forces s'agrandissaient... Alors ils ont cherché des informations, et après avoir découvert la nouvelle activité de tes parents, ils sont venus à Okanslig, le petit village ou vous habitiez, et ont tué tes parents.

Harry sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne pouvait il donc jamais avoir de parents...

- Mais les quelques Stealifes qui restaient après le combat avec tes parents n'ont pas resisté à ta propre colère... D'après ce qu'on a pu reconstituer, tu étais le seul survivant, et tu as à toi tout seul tué au moins quatre Stealifes. Les Dickens, vos voisins à Okanslig, ont rapidement prévenu les autorités magiques suédoises, et tu as été placé sous ma garde.

- Mais professeur, commença Harry d'une petite voix après un moment de silence, pourquoi avez vous dit que vous vous en vouliez ?

- Parce que j'aurais du être présent cette nuit là, et défendre tes parents, comme ils s'étaient battus pour la RAS de nombreuses fois dans le passé. J'aurais aussi du prévoir que la nuit dernière serait trop...forte en émotions pour toi, et que cela pouvait avoir des répercussions sur toi. Ce sont les médicomages qui me l'avaient dit...

Il marqua une courte pause, puis reprit :

- Enfin, vu qu'il est vital que tu sois au courant, le Choixpeau t'as envoyé à Serpentard hier, et tu t'es évanoui dans la Grande Salle. Je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, ou Mrs Leto a pris soin de toi jusqu'à ce matin.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, ponctué par la seule pluie qui venait de tomber sur Poudlard.

- Professeur... commença Harry. Il doit y avoir un problème... Je n'ai jamais habité à Okanslig, et mes parents ont vécu bien après... Tout ceci est du à...je ne sais quoi, mais il s'agit d'une erreur... Je suis à Gryffondor, en fin de 6ème année, et je suis à Poudlard depuis ma première année. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, et j'ai habité chez mon oncle et ma tante, des moldus, depuis l'âge d'un an, sur votre propre ordre. Mes parents ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lorsque j'avais un an. D'ailleurs, il est ici, il s'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle...

- Voyons Harry, le coupa Dumbledore, tu divagues. Ce doit être le choc d'hier qui...

- NON ! s'écria Harry. Vous vous trompez, ce que vous dites n'a jamais existé ! Sirius Black était mon parrain, et une prophétie a été faite, disant que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, et que c'est pour cela qu'il a essayé de me tuer... Il a crée des Horcruxes pour braver la mort... Et...

- Harry, coupa Dumbledore d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Je ne sais pas ou tu as entendu parler d'Horcruxes, mais saches que je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Mais professeur c'est vous qui...

- Nous reparlerons de tout ceci lundi soir Harry. Viens dans mon bureau après les cours. Pour l'instant, j'ai à faire. Mais je te le redis : pas un mot sur les Horcruxes.

Et sur ces mots, Dumbledore sortit, laissant Harry furieux contre ce jeune Dumbledore qui ne le comprenait pas, seul dans son lit d'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV**_

Harry trainait les pieds dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Il ne voyait pas ou il allait, et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Son cerveau le martelait de manière incessante de questions, et ses pieds semblaient fonctionner seuls. Il passa devant le portrait d'un moine qui lui cria dessus tout au long du chemin qu'il n'était qu'un petit blasphémateur. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, et ses pieds se dirigeaient maintenant vers les escaliers du château, alors qu'il se répétait inlassablement "Il doit y avoir une expliquation _logique_... Je dois rêver, ou quelque chose de ce genre...".

Comme plusieurs fois auparavant, le jeune Potter se pinca le bras gauche, persuadé qu'il finirait par se réveiller.

- Tiens tiens tiens... Regardez qui voilà... L'évanouisseur...

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que deux personnes lui avaient adressé la parole, leur passa devant, comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- Hey ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? demanda l'autre garçon sur un ton arrogant.

Mais Harry réfléchissait toujours, et ne les entendait pas.

- Rentre dans ta salle commune ! lança le premier garçon.

Harry, ne s'apercevant toujours pas de leur présence, posa le pied sur la deuxième marche.

- Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te jette un sort, s'écria la voix du premier garçon.

Harry posa le pied sur la troisième marche, présentant maintenant la totallité de son dos aux deux élèves.

- _Tarentallegra _! s'exclama le garçon en pointant sa baguette droit sur le dos de Harry.

Toujours innatentif à ses alentours, Harry reçut le sortilège en plein dos, et, grâce à un de ses nombreux réflexes, il saisit la rampe de l'escalier à temps pour ne pas tomber.

- _Finite_, parvint il finallement à articuler.

Ses jambes retrouvèrent aussitôt leur immobilité initiale, tandis que ses yeux verts parcouraient les alentours afin de découvrir d'ou provenait le maléfice.

Son regard se posa sur les deux garçons qui lui faisaient maintenant face. Le premier avait des cheveux blonds très courts, coiffés en brosse et il était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne. Le deuxième garçon était de taille à peu près normale, et ses cheveux chatains étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Le garçon à la queue de cheval parla le premier :

- Alors ? Le gentil nouveau chouchou du professeur Dumbledore s'est réveillé ? Il a bien dormi ? Et est ce qu'il a prit son biberon de lait ? Parce que sinon il va encore s'évanouir, et ça c'est dangereux...

Il avait parlé d'une voix ironniquement suave, comme s'il s'adressait à un bébé.

- Ta gueule.

Les deux garçons qui s'esclaffaient bruyamment interrompirent immédiatement leur crise de fou rire, et dévisagèrent Harry d'un oeil mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit Potter ? interrogea l'autre garçon, dont la voix était étrangement grave.

- J'ai dit à ton copain de la fermer. Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de plaisanter cet après midi. Il ne savait pas ou il était, qui il était pour tous ces gens, comment et pourquoi il était arrivé là. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, même cinquante ans auparavant dans le passé, il y avait toujours une espèce de Malefoy pour se moquer de lui.

- Retires immédiatemment ce que tu viens de dire Potter... Sinon...

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces SOTTISES!

Harry avait involontairement crié le dernier mot de sa phrase, car il venait de s'apercevoir que le garçon à la queue de cheval levait sa baguette. La main toujours crispée sur la sienne, il la leva d'un geste brusque, et pensa "_Levicorpus_".

Avant que la bouche de son adversaire n'aie commencé à prononcer l'incantation du maléfice, ce dernier se retrouva en l'air, la tête tournée vers le bas. Tandis que le garçon à la queue de cheval s'époumonnait en cris d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il lui arrivait, un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry. Mais tandis qu'il s'amusait à voir son adversaire crier, il n'avait pas vu que le deuxième garçon avait levé sa baguette dans sa direction.

- _Furuncu..._

_- Protego ! _

Une barrière magique vint se placer devant Harry, alors que celui ci réalisait seulement que son adversaire venait de lui lancer un sort. Sous le coup de la surprise, il laissa tomber le garçon qui se tenait toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège de lévitation, qui s'écrasa sans douceur sur le sol du couloir.

- Qu'est ce que... commença l'autre, qui venait de voir son maléfice contré.

- Zarader ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir une jolie adolescent qui devait avoir environ son âge. Ses cheveux noirs légérement ondulés lui arrivaient jusqu'à l'épaule, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan si profond que Harry ne détourna la tête qu'après avoir pris conscience qu'il observait la jeune fille depuis plus d'une trentaine de secondes.

- Tearys... dit le garçon à la queue de cheval en regardant la fille avec un air malicieux. Que puis je donc pour toi ?

La dénommée Tearys ne bougea pas et son regard évita soignesement celui de son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Tu veux peut être...un whisky pur-feu non ?

Le garçon à la queue de cheval afficha un large sourire sur son visage, attendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Mais alors que Harry la croyait sur le point de fondre en larmes, celle ci s'exclama d'un ton étonnamment ferme et dur :

- Dégage.

- Oh oui, je vais dégager, sinon j'aurais encore des représailles de Slughorn... Dis, c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte entre toi et lui?

Ce n'est qu'en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la jeune fille que Harry remarqua le badge "Préfete" sur sa robe.

Et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Harry décela une étrange lueur qui scintillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur de colère, mais qui donnait aussi un étrange impression de puissance.

- Dégage... Ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Un silence génant s'installa, tandis que les deux protagonistes se dévisageaient d'un mauvais oeil. Puis, finallement, le garçon à la queue de cheval fit un signe de tête à son ami, et tous deux partirent, en prenant bien soin de ne pas tourner le dos à la jeune fille.

- Je m'appelle Laura, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire, après un court silence.

Harry la regarda, partagé entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, il avait envie d'être sympathique avec cette jeune fille qui venait de lui sauver la mise au risque de se faire ridiculiser aussi, et qui avait un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie d'être seul, et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je suis Préfète... continua Laura voyant que Harry ne répondait pas. Tu es bien Harry Potter ?

Harry apprécia pour la première fois le fait d'être coincé dans ce monde étrange. Au moins les gens ne levaient pas la tête jusqu'à sa cicatrice dès qu'il se présentait. Puis, réalisant la portée de sa pensée, Harry porta sa main à son front, et fut - pour la première fois encore - rassuré de sentir sa cicatrice se dessiner sous ses doigts.

- Euh... Ca va ?

Harry, réalisant soudainement que son comportement des dernières minutes devait paraitre bien étrange, bafouilla rapidement :

- Oui oui.

- Tu es bien Harry Potter ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'aider à t'installer au château, reprit Laura en s'approchant de Harry et en lui souriant à nouveau.

- Ah...

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. Il en voulait encore plus à Dumbledore de lui coller une sorte de mouchard sur le dos, en plus de ne pas l'écouter.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? demanda Laura en s'approchant encore plus de Harry.

- Non.

La réponse de Harry était nette et franche, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber le sourire des lèvres de Laura.

- Euh... poursuivit elle un peu désarçonnée. Je propose que dans ce cas tu veux aller dans la salle commune...

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Harry en pensant qu'il pourrait aller s'allonger dans son lit à baldaquin et réfléchir plus calmement.

Il commença à monter les marches qu'il était en train de monter juste avant que le garçon à la queue de cheval ne lui lance un sort, mais Laura le retint par un pan de la robe.

- Non non... Ce n'est pas par là...

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il préférait être seul, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'une préfète envoyée par Dumbledore ne l'aide à s'installer dans ce château qu'il connaissait mieux que n'importe quel élève, mais Laura l'en empêcha :

- Il faut descendre jusqu'aux cachots...

Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait oublié qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, et que, tant que toute cette affaire n'avait pas été réglée, il appartenait à la maison Serpentard pour l'ensemble de la communautée de Poudlard.

Laura commença à descendre les marches, suivie de près par Harry qui se dégoutait lui même d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard.

- C'était de la belle magie tout à l'heure... dit Laura en rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

- Ouais, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

- C'était de...la magie noire ? demanda t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Harry la dévisagea, puis répondit :

- Non. Pour qui me prends tu ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas moi. Tu viens de Durmstrang, et là bas il n'est pas rare que... Enfin, passons.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas, butée du manque de volonté de Harry de faire la conversation. Peu de temps après, ils se trouvaient devant un mur nu et humide, que Harry reconnaissait comme étant celui qu'ils avaient franchi lors de sa deuxième année en compagnie de Ron.

_- Fourchelang._

Le mur s'ouvrit suite à la prononciation du mot de passe, et leur donna une vue sur la salle commune des Serpentard. C'était une salle au plafond irrégulier, dont les murs étaient composés de grosses pierres grises. Des lampes vertes flottaient magiquement dans les airs, et un drapeau représentant l'emblème de Serpentard flottait au dessus d'une cheminée dont le feu ronronnait. De magnifiques fauteuils rouge sang étaient placés devant cette même cheminée. La salle était vide, comme ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir Harry.

- Voici notre salle commune, dit Laura. C'est ici que les Serpentard se réunissent généralement lors de leurs heures libres, poursuivit elle en entrant dans la salle, suivie par Harry.

- Euh... Ou sont les dortoirs ?

Laura se retourna et le regarda étrangement. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après midi.

- Tu veux te coucher tout de suite ?

- Oui, si possible.

Le regard intrigué de la jeune fille ne quitta pas son visage, mais celle ci se dirigea quand même vers deux portes en bois situées dans le fond de la salle. Elle franchit la porte de gauche, et descendit l'escalier qui s'offrit à eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un dortoir, semblable en tous points à celui de Gryffondor.

- Ton lit, dit simplement Laura en désignant de la main le lit sur sa gauche.

- Merci.

- Les cours commencent demain à huit heures. Euh... Bonne nuit, dit elle en refermant la porte.

A peine était elle sortie que Harry s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves avant même d'avoir prit le temps de se déshabiller.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre V**_

_" Les sortilèges informulés, comme certains d'entre vous savent peut être, sont très utiles lors de duels. En effet, outre le fait que vous gagnez en rapidité, vous bénéficiez aussi de l'effet de surprise qui..."_

Harry n'écoutait déja plus les cours du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Merrythought. Depuis ce matin, il avait essayé d'adopter un comportement normal et repoussait dans un coin de son cerveau les nombreuses interrogations de ces derniers jours, comptant sur la discussion qu'il devait avoir le soir même avec Dumbledore pour les résoudre. Mais, à peine le petit déjeuner était il passé que Harry repensait déja à tout ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours.

Pensif, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, par habitude. Et, alors que son regard se dirigeait vers le parc de Poudlard, il aperçut celui de Laura, sa voisine de table, rivé sur lui. Génée, la jeune fille détourna rapidement les yeux, tandis que Harry, trop préoccuppé par ses problèmes pour penser au comportement de Laura, lança son regard dans l'horizon.

- ... Harry ... Harry ...

Résigné, Harry se tourna vers Laura, à peine quelques minutes après qu'il l'eut aperçue en train de le regarder. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur qui laissait entièremment transparaitre son mécontentement.

- Tu ne prends pas de notes? lui demanda à voix basse Laura.

- Non.

Sa réponse était sèche, et rapidement, il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Mr Potter! s'indigna la voix de Merrythought. Pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire?

Harry lui lança un regard noir, et répondit, toujours aussi sèchement :

- Non.

- Peut être Mr Potter, que vous connaissez déja tout et que vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette école? lança ironiquement la professeur.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

La classe entière retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur Harry et le professeur. Quelques uns cependant avaient souri suite à la dernière réplique de Harry, comme Tom Riddle, seul à une table du fond.

- Dans ce cas, pouvez nous faire une démonstration de votre immense talent?

Merrythought souriait elle aussi à présent, convaincue que Harry ne parviendrait à rien.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Harry réduit le bureau de Merrythought d'un coup de baguette, si bien que celui ci pouvait maintenant tenir dans une poche.

La classe devint d'un coup très silencieuse, comme si tous les élèves avaient subi un sortilège de mutisme. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry put apercevoir l'expression intriguée de Riddle qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry tourna rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas avoir la moindre relation avec cette...chose.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui sauva Harry d'éventuelles questions dérangeantes sur son savoir magique. Cependant, si le professeur ne pouvait, pour l'instant pas lui en poser, il en allait différemment des élèves. Comme bien souvent, il entendait des élèves murmurer lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui.

- Ou as tu appris tout ça? demanda Laura tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les serres de botanique.

- Tout quoi?

- Et bien, hier dans les escaliers, et aujourd'hui en cours. En deux jours, tu as fais deux fois preuve d'un grand pouvoir magique.

- Je dois avoir un peu d'avance par rapport à vous, c'est tout, mentit Harry.

- Mouais... répondit Laura, qui sentait bien que Harry lui cachait quelque chose.

A cet instant, Riddle passa près de Harry et Laura, en bousculant légèrement cette dernière. Harry décida de faire l'ignorant, afin de savoir comment était perçu Riddle par les autres élèves.

- Qui est ce? demanda Harry.

- Lui? Un crétin.

- A part ça?

- C'est Tom Riddle, l'autre préfet de Serpentard. Mais personne ne l'aime beaucoup. Il est très froid avec tout le monde.

- Pourquoi t'as t-il bousculé?

- Il a pas fait exprès, voilà tout.

La dernière phrase de Laura avait été prononcée avec un peu de suffisance, comme si elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Mais Harry savait, à l'insu de Laura et Riddle, pourquoi celui ci n'appréciait pas forcément Laura. Il dut cependant s'abstenir de répondre à la jeune fille, car ils étaient arrivés aux serres, et le professeur Cage, qui semblait lui aussi peu sympathique, venait de demander le silence.

Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement au gout de Harry. Il avait l'impression de redoubler, puisqu'il avait déja fait ce programme sorcier quelques mois auparavant. Le seul avantage qu'il tirait de cette avance, c'est qu'il pouvait réfléchir à sa condition tranquillement, sans être incommodé par les remarques désagréables des professeurs.

Laura était restée avec lui toute la journée, sur ordre de Dumbledore ou par pure volonté. Il ne le savait pas, et s'en fichait à vrai dire. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était la conversation qu'il allait avoir le soir même avec Dumbledore. Il espérait que son directeur le comprenne, et mieux encore, l'aide à revenir à sa période.

Lorsque le soir tant attendu arriva, Harry s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore, malgré les cris lointains de Laura qui désirait savoir ou allait le jeune homme. Son esprit était rempli d'argumentations visant à faire comprendre au jeune Dumbledore qu'il venait du futur et qu'il fallait absolument que celui ci l'aide à retourner à son époque, à un tel point qu'il oublia que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas directeur de Poudlard. Quelques excuses et quelques marches plus tard, Harry parvint enfin au bureau de Dumbledore, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire au professeur.

- Entrez, dit Dumbledore de son bureau après que Harry eut frappé.

La pièce était semblable en tous points au bureau directorial qu'occupait Dumbledore 50 ans plus tard.

- Comment c'est passée ta première journée au château? demanda Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Bien bien, mais professeur, je voudrais vous parler d'autre chose...

- Je t'écoutes Harry.

Harry se sentit soudain niais, debout, les bras le long de son corps ne sachant que faire. Il se voyait mal sortir d'un seul coup "Professeur, je viens d'une autre époque, vous devez m'aider à retourner 50 ans dans le futur.". Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry s'élança :

- Voilà... Il y a deux jours, un évènement magique a dérapé... Je me trouvais dans votre bureau, et nous avons étudié un autre évènement de la vie de Voldemort, afin que je puisse détruire ses Horcruxes.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, de déconcertation et de mécontentement.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait ce genre de choses à Durmstrang... Cela dépasse leur réputation... Enfin bref, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Voldemort, ni le souvenir de t'avoir vu autre part que dans le carosse il y a deux jours.

- C'est bien ce que je vous disais. Il y a deux jours, c'est en fait dans 50 ans pour vous tous. Il y a deux jours, je suis allé dans la Pensine avec vous - vieilli de 50 ans - afin d'étudier une autre partie de la vie de Lord Voldemort - ou Tom Marvolo Riddle - pour que je puisse détruire ses Horcruxes. Quelque chose s'est passé, et je suis resté bloqué 50 ans dans le passé. Ma vraie vie se déroule en 1996. Et vous devez m'aider à retourner dans le futur professeur.

Harry voyait mal comment il pourrait convaincre Dumbledore, lui même s'embrouillant dans ses propos. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, il fallait qu'il retourne à son époque.

- Harry... Tom n'a pas la moindre intention de créer un Horcruxe. Même si personnellement, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup son caractère, il est bien loin de créer un Horcruxe. Par ailleurs, ton histoire de voyage temporel est...

- Mais si professeur, je vous jure... Il faut me croire, Riddle va devenir le mage noir le plus puissant et redouté de la planète. Il va bientôt aller tuer son père et ses grands parents moldus, pour se venger de l'avoir abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci, c'était plus par consternation.

- Comment connais tu la famille de Tom?

- Je l'ai vue dans la Pensine, avec vous même!

- Mais... Qu'est ce qu'une Pensine?

Harry poussa un soupir de desespoir. Un petit plan avait grandi dans sa tête, malgré lui. Un plan qui voulait que Dumbledore prenne de force le même souvenir de cette soirée entre Laura et Riddle. Et que Harry reparte dans ce souvenir. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait atteri à la bonne époque. Mais si Dumbledore ne connaissait même pas l'existence de la Pensine...

- La Pensine est un instrument permettant de visionner les souvenirs d'une personne, comme si on y était.

Harry était à présent abattu. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Dumbledore ne le croie. Et même s'il le croyait, il ne parviendrait pas à le faire revenir à son époque. Il resterait bloqué ici...

- Ecoute Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, après un court silence. Je sais que tu as traversé une période difficile, et que j'ai une grande part de responsabilité. Mais je suis obligé de te garder sous ma protection jusqu'à ta majorité au moins. C'était le souhait de tes parents, et je le respecterai, quoiqu'il arrive. Maintenant, si tu voulais me demander si tu pouvais partir d'ici, tu n'avais pas besoin d'inventer toute cette histoire.

- Mais je...

- Non, maintenant c'est à moi de parler. Je voudrais te demander de ne jamais parler d'Horcruxes à quelqu'un. Je doute fort qu'un élève ne connaisse leur existence, mais des professeurs plus ou moins renseignés sur la Défense contre les forces du mal pourraient en connaitre l'existence. Je ne voudrais pas que tu passes pour un apprenti mage noir. Surtout en disant que Tom Riddle va faire des Horcruxes. Tu pourrais être très mal vu.

Harry se fichait bien d'être mal vu par le château. Il avait été considéré comme l'héritier de Serpentard pendant sa deuxième année, comme un voleur de gloire durant toute sa quatrième année, comme un menteur cherchant à attirer les regards pendant sa cinquième année, et comme le prophète du monde cette année. Se faire considérer comme un apprenti mage noir était bien peu comparé à tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Voyant que toutes ses chances s'étaient éteintes, et que Dumbledore n'avait plus rien à lui dire, Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Dumbledore, et rejoignit son dortoir, le pas trainant, sa tête cognant comme si son cerveau voulait s'en échapper.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune, il monta directement dans son dortoir et s'allongea dans son lit, dans l'espoir - qu'il savait vain - de dormir.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir les êtres auxquels il tenait...

Et par son grand malheur, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'une fois de plus, Laura ne l'avait pas laché du regard pendant le court moment ou il avait traversé la salle commune.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre VI**_

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent très pénibles pour Harry. Restant enfermé dans son dortoir, le jeune sorcier ne suivait plus les cours, et ne descendait manger que très rarement, et ce lorsque la Grande Salle était presque vide. Toutes ses pensées convergeaient toujours en un même point : il n'allait plus jamais revoir ses amis, ceux qu'il aime, ceux qui ont toujours été sa seule famille.

Harry ne s'était pas lavé depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore, c'est à dire depuis environ cinq jours, et l'odeur qui occupait à présent la pièce était insupportable, renforcée par la transpiration du jeune homme lors des nuits. Car en effet, Harry dormait très mal, rêvant sans cesse de ses proches : il les voyait sourire à pleines dents et lui tendre la main. Lorsqu'il essayait de s'approcher d'eux, il y avait un grand flash, et tous disparaissaient, ne laissant derrière eux que des flammes noires. Ces rêves marquaient Harry à un tel point que c'étaient à présent les seules images qu'il parvenait à avoir de ses amis.

On frappa à la porte, comme ces derniers jours, en fin de soirée. Harry savait qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, et n'avait pas plus envie d'ouvrir que les quatre autres jours. Levant comme à l'habitude sa baguette, Harry prononça un _Alohomora_, afin de laisser la porte fermée.

- Harry! Harry ouvre moi! Allez, ça fait cinq jours que tu restes enfermé... S'il te plait, je voudrais te parler.

Harry se retourna et se plaça sur le ventre en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Laura n'arrêtait pas de le harceler et venait le voir tous les soirs. Il en avait marre de ce petit manège : elle qui frappe, lui qui vérouille la porte, elle qui lui demande d'ouvrir, lui qui ne dis rien, elle qui part, lasse. C'était le cinquième soir, et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe différemment.

C'était en tous cas ce que pensait Harry, puisqu'il avait cessé de fixer la porte, et n'avait pas même remarqué que les demandes de Laura avaient été beaucoup plus courtes ce soir là. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant la fine silhouette de Laura qui tenait sa baguette à la main.

Etonné, Harry se redressa de façon à regarder Laura en face. Elle avait toujours ce charme qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer, même si ce soir, il était plutôt d'humeur à lui crier dessus qu'à lui dire qu'elle était charmante.

- Ne te gênes pas surtout... dit Harry, sarcastique.

- T'inquiètes pas, répondit Laura en s'avançant dans la chambre, d'un ton tout aussi sarcasitique. Putain ça pue ici...

- Casse toi Laura.

- Merci de ta proposition, mais je crois que je vais rester un peu.

- J'ai pas besoin de compagnie.

Les deux élèves ne cessaient de hausser le ton et de perséverer, pour faire craquer l'autre et obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient : pour Harry le départ de Laura, pour Laura une discussion.

- Ca fait cinq jours que t'es pas allé en cours... ET CA PUE VRAIMENT ICI ! poursuivit elle en commençant à ranger à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges. T'as décidé de te laisser mourir ou quoi?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? demanda Harry méchamment. Maintenant sort de là, ou je te jettes un sort, continua Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu devrais aussi prendre une douche, dit Laura en regardant Harry et fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'aurais prévenue...

Et, sa colère des derniers jours reprenant le dessus sur sa tristesse, Harry pensa très fort "_Levicorpus_", pointant sa baguette sur Laura.

Sous l'effet du sortilège, la jeune Serpentard s'éleva dans les airs, comme si une main invisible l'avait attrappée par les chevilles. Sa robe se retourna, découvrant aux yeux de Harry les sous vêtements de Laura, qui se mit à crier instinctivement. Harry était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, à mi chemin entre la satisfaction de faire enfin taire Laura et l'horreur de son geste. Sa réflexion ne permit pas à Harry de voir à temps le sortilège que venait de lui lancer Laura, toujours perchée par les chevilles.

Lorsque l'_Expelliarmus_ de Laura l'atteint, Harry fut projetté à l'autre bout du dortoir, délivrant ainsi la jeune fille du maléfice. Celle ci tomba à terre en même temps que Harry s'effondra sur une vieille armoire, mais, préparée au choc, Laura se releva plus vite et descendit les marches du dortoir des garçons en courant. Tandis que Harry se relevait péniblement, il put entendre les sanglots de Laura se répercuter le long des imposants murs de marbre du dortoir, et comprit qu'il venait de commettre une grossière erreur.

D'un pas rapide, Harry dévala à son tour les escaliers menant au dortoir, et arriva en trombe dans la salle commune, ou seuls quelques premières années restaient encore. Ne leur accordant pas un regard, Harry entreprit de grimper les escaliers du dortoir des filles, persuadé que Laura s'y était réfugiée. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, durant lesquelles l'escalier se transforma, comme il en avait déja fait l'expérience, en tobboggan, le jeune homme renonça, et s'avachit sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, épuisé.

En cet instant, il désirait avant tout s'excuser de son comportement. Il venait de faire quelque chose d'ignoble, surtout envers une fille. Et même si Laura était venue dans sa chambre par effraction, c'était seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait - ou que Dumbledore l'avait forcée.

Encore occuppé par ses pensées, et fatigué des nombreux efforts qu'il venait de fournir, Harry s'endormit dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, vide à cette heure ci.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un claquement de porte. Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta, et mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Laura était venue hier soir, il l'avait fait léviter et avait ensuite essayé d'aller s'excuser - sans réussite.

Se redressant sur son fauteuil, Harry vit une silhouette familière traverser la salle commune. Bondissant de son fauteuil pour la rattrapper, il s'écria :

- LAURA ! Attends moi ! S'il te plait !

La jeune femme accéléra le pas, désirant vraissemblablement éviter Harry.

- Arrête toi, s'il te plait! demanda Harry qui était maintenant parvenu devant elle, et qui marchait à reculons pour faire face à Laura.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Harry!

- S'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer... implora t-il, saisissant le bras de la jeune fille.

Laura s'arrêta, fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle dit d'une faible voix :

- Je dois aller à une réunion des prefets là, je peux pas. Mais je viens te voir tout à l'heure dans ta chambre si tu veux.

- Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit elle simplement sans rendre à Harry son sourire.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry s'observait dans son miroir, après avoir prit une bonne douche, et nettoyé sa chambre. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait de ne plus jamais revoir ses amis.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte tandis que le jeune homme finissait d'enfiler sa robe. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de Laura, il alla ouvrir la porte, et découvrit comme prévu, la préfète de Serpentard, le visage fermé, ne laissant transparaitre aucun sentiment, ce qui destabilisait un peu Harry.

- Salut, dit il d'une petite voix.

- Allez, je suis pressé de savoir ce que tu vas trouver comme excuse...

- Bah, rien. J'ai fait une connerie, désolé. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je me sens vraiment mal...

- Et c'est une raison pour me faire ça ?

- Non... Mais Laura, enfin, je sais pas, essaie de me comprendre quoi. Je ne reverrais plus jamais ceux que j'aime...

Harry s'interrompt dans sa phrase, réalisant qu'il venait de dire à Laura ce qu'il avait répété à Dumbledore, et par la même occasion, oublié la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne parler de son voyage à personne. La jeune fille observa Harry, puis son regard se radoucit un peu.

- Ecoute Harry, Dumbledore m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu viens de perdre tes parents, et on t'a arraché à ton école, à tes amis, pour te faire vivre ici, ou tu dois tout refaire. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois sur les nerfs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire léviter comme ça.

- Je sais, désolé.

- Tu sais, si je frappais à ta porte, c'était pas pour aller faire un Quidditch avec toi. Je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas, et je voulais te parler. Parce que ça ne sert à rien de s'appitoyer sur son sort et de se recroqueviller sur soi même. Il faut en parler aux gens qui sont autour de nous...

Encore une fois, Laura donnait l'impression de tenir fortement à Harry, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis leur enfance, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'une semaine.

- ...sinon, ça peut mal tourner. Je sais que moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'il y aie quelqu'un pour me réconforter à la fin de l'année dernière... Ca m'aurait empêché de rester chez moi à pleurer toutes les vacances... Enfin, j'en suis pas morte...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière?

Harry comprit qu'il venait d'aborder quelque chose que Laura tenait à cacher, au vu des rougeurs qui venaient de s'installer sur ses joues. Gênée, elle reprit :

- Bah, je peux te le dire, mais ça reste entre nous hein?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune fille fit un sourire réconfortant à Harry, qui lui rendit immédiatement. Laura se montrait beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il ne le pensait.

- A l'époque, j'étais amoureuse de Matt Zarader... Tu l'as vu la semaine dernière, quand il a essayé de te lancer un sort. L'année dernière, il était encore très sympa. Enfin bref, il y avait le bal de fin d'année, et il a accepté d'y aller avec moi. J'étais tellement contente d'être avec lui que je me suis laissée emporter par l'ambiance, par la fête, et j'ai bu. Beaucoup trop bu.

- Et alors?

- Et alors, quand la fête s'est finie, on est allés dormir dans une salle spéciale qui s'appelle la Salle sur Demande - je te la montrerais si tu veux. Et donc, forcément, il s'est passé des choses pendant la nuit ou on dormait ensemble. Le problème, c'est que le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, il était déja parti. Et quand je l'ai revu, il s'est foutu de moi, en me faisant bien comprendre que s'il était sorti avec moi ce soir là, c'était pour un pari.

- Il avait parié qu'il arriverait à sortir avec toi?

- Non. Qu'il arriverait à coucher avec moi.

Un silence génant s'installa dans la pièce, ponctué par les seules respirations des deux adolescents. Puis, Laura reprit, tirant ses lèvres en un sourire difficile.

- Enfin, c'est la vie. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un soit à mes côtés pendant cette période, pour me réconforter...

- Et aucun de tes amis ne t'a aidé!

- Euh... Non.

Harry se remémora soudain le souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Riddle et Laura étaient très amis. Sauf que Riddle n'éprouvait pas de l'amitié pour Laura. Et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que Laura s'était sentie trahie après la déclaration de Riddle dans la salle commune.

- Je suis...désolé, balbutia Harry, réalisant à quel point sa réaction avait été disproportionnée et immature.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Laura en lui souriant franchement, ses yeux maintenant rieux plongés dans ceux de Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre VII_

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? demanda Harry.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du dortoir, et depuis, il avait énormément fraternisé avec Laura. La jeune fille ne cessait de s'emmerveiller de la connaissance de Harry, dans quelque matière que ce soit. Harry quand à lui essayait de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Ses amis lui manquaient horriblement, mais Laura s'était avérée être une bien meilleure amie qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Et bien il y a les séléctions de Quidditch... Perpetua m'a dit que normalement il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais je dois quand même y aller...

- Qui est Perpetua?

- Perpetua Fancourt... Tu as du la croiser dans la Salle Commune. C'est la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Bon, j'y vais...

- D'accord. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner, plusieurs pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Il pensait au Quidditch, son sport favori qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis bien trop longtemps à son gout. Mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi il se sentait si bien au contact de Laura. La préfète de Serpentard l'aidait à aller mieux. Lorsqu'il parlait avec elle, il oubliait qu'il était coincé cinquante ans dans le passé.

- Bonne Chance ! lui cria t-il alors qu'elle était presque parvenue aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Elle entendit pourtant son encouragement, et se retournant, adressa un sourire bienveillant à Harry. Le jeune homme le lui rendit bien, et, finissant d'un trait sa tasse de thé, se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Après avoir revêtu une cape le protégeant du vent matinal qui soufflait, Harry se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui semblait si familier, et pourtant c'était la première fois aux yeux de tous qu'il venait au terrain de Quidditch. Harry essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à son ancienne vie puisque de toutes façons il était forcé de vivre ici maintenant.

Le terrain de Quidditch n'avait guère changé. Harry remarqua seulement que les anneaux, qui étaient faits d'or d'habitude était à cette époque en bois. Non loin, un groupe d'élèves revêtant les couleurs de Serpentard entourait une fille de septième année beaucoup plus grande que la moyenne. Lorsque Harry s'approcha, il remarqua que, en plus d'être grande, Perpetua Fancourt était plus batie comme un garçon que comme une fille. Ses épaules étaient d'une largeur peu commune et ses biceps se voyaient, même à travers la combinaison de Quidditch. Harry croisa du regard Laura et lui fit signe qu'il allait l'attendre dans les gradins.

Tout en atteignant les sièges destinés aux spectateurs, le jeune homme se remit à penser à son ancienne vie. Il se souvenait parfaitement des séléctions qu'il avait mené pour les Gryffondors. A ce moment là, le cercle n'était pas vert, mais rouge.

Les poursuiveurs furent les premiers à passer. Laura passa en troisième, juste après un quatrième année qui avait loupé bon nombre de ses tirs, mais marqué le dernier dans une position incroyable. Laura se révéla être une poursuiveuse moyenne. Elle possédait une bonne précision, mais ses tirs manquaient de puissance, et elle avait toujours du retard lorsqu'elle se penchait sur son balai pour prendre un virage. Malgré cela, elle fut retenue dans l'équipe, avec un cinquième année qui tirait très fort et un quatrième année qui était tellement petit qu'il se faufilait partout. Harry jugea l'équipe très hétérogène, contenant à la fois précision, force et habileté, mais le tout séparé. Laura vint ensuite s'asseoir près de Harry alors que quelques élèves passaient en vue d'acquérir la deuxième place de batteur, l'autre étant prise par Perpetua Fancourt.

- Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dis? demanda Laura essouflée mais qui abordait un grand sourire.

- C'est magnifique. Tu voles très bien.

- Vraiment? demanda Laura ravie.

- Oui. Tu mérites ta place.

Harry rendit son sourire à Laura, et se retint de dire les erreurs qu'avaient fait la préfète. Elle était heureuse et avait le poste, il n'allait pas l'embêter maintenant.

Lorsque enfin le gardien fut déterminé (on garda celui de l'année passée, un gros costaud qui n'avait pas peur de recevoir des souaffles dans la figure), vint la séléction de l'attrapeur.

Quatre élèves se présentèrent et décollèrent en même temps, quelques secondes après l'envol du vif d'or. Deux d'entre eux étaient, selon Harry, beaucoup trop robustes et trop peu agiles pour prétendre au poste.

- Celui là a peur de tomber de son balai, prétendit Harry.

- Hein? demanda Laura surprise.

- Ca se voit. Il ne prend jamais de gros risques.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en Quidditch?

- Je jouais un peu quand j'étais à Durmstrang, mentit Harry.

- Enfin, je trouve Maranezy très bon. C'était notre attrapeur l'année dernière et il nous a fait gagné deux matches sur les trois.

- Dans ce cas...

Harry ne voulait pas insister sur la médiocrité du joueur, qui n'avait pas vu par deux fois le vif d'or qui était tout proche de lui. Mais Maranezy fut quand même choisi comme attrapeur de l'équipe.

- Je t'attends dehors, dit Harry à Laura alors que celle ci allait prendre les dernières consignes du capitaine.

Quelques temps après, ils étaient tous les deux sur le chemin qui menait au château. Les deux amis pressèrent le pas, car une violente pluie tombait à présent sur Poudlard. Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent les portes du château, ils apercurent trois personnes qui restaient dehors sous la pluie. Trempé jusqu'aux os et n'ayant qu'une hâte, se réchauffer devant le feu de la salle commune, Harry ne leur prêta pas attention et pénétra dans le château. Alors qu'il se secouait les cheveux pour se débarasser de l'eau, il remarqua que Laura était restée à l'extérieur. Intrigué, Harry ressortit à nouveau avec une furieuse envie de réprimander la jeune fille qui s'attardait sous la pluie.

Un éclair rouge le frola et alla s'écraser contre les portes. Murmurant rapidement la formule permettant l'étanchéité de ses lunettes, Harry leva sa baguette et tenta d'apercevoir ce qui se passait, et qui avait lancé le sortilège de stupéfaction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Entre lui et Laura se tenaient deux des personnes qui étaient devant les portes tout à l'heure. Et, malgré la pluie, Harry lisait la détresse de la jeune fille sur son visage. Les deux autres avaient leur baguette levée, prêts à lancer un sortilège. Et lorsqu'il vit celui de gauche commencer une incantation, il décida de passer à l'acte.

- Endolo...

- Silencio.

D'un coup, l'élève de gauche se retrouva muet, empêchant ainsi l'accomplissement du maléfice.

- Impedimenta.

Laura avait profité de la surprise du deuxième agresseur pour lui assénuer un puissant sortilège d'entrave. Mais alors que Harry s'approchait de Laura pour voir si tout allait bien, celle ci se mit à courir dans sa direction, comme si elle était poursuivie par une horde de Scroutts à Pétards.

- Rentrons. Nous serons plus en sécurité à l'intérieur du château.

- Mais... Qui sont...

- On rentre d'abord, après je t'explique tout.

Harry du attendre qu'ils aient regagné leur salle commune pour que Laura lui explique enfin ce qui se passait.

- Ceux que tu as vu tout à l'heure étaient les amis de Riddle. Enfin, "amis" est un bien grand mot...

- Mais enfin... Pourquoi Volde... Riddle t'enverrai t-il ses serviteurs?

- Servieurs? Et bah dis donc, tu donnes beaucoup d'importance à Riddle.

- Ca ne change pas ma question.

- Riddle n'a envoyé personne pour me faire du mal. Il en serait incapable...

Lorsque Laura parlait de Riddle, on percevait une espèce de rancoeur dans ses paroles. On avait l'impression qu'elle le haissait de tout son possible.

- Mais... Tout ça n'a pas de sens, dit Harry.

Il avait vu dans la Pensine que la première cible de Riddle a été la fille qu'il aimait. Une Serpentard aux longs cheveux chatains et aux yeux verts.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Laura la mine renfrognée.

Non, Laura devait se tromper. Ou alors peut être en intervenant dans le passé, Harry avait changé le cours des choses... Peut être la première victime de Voldemort allait en fait être Laura.

- Riddle et moi étions amis avant. Mais disons que je me suis sentie trahie par Riddle parce qu'il s'est avéré qu'il n'était mon ami que parce qu'il voulait sortir avec moi... Alors maintenant ses "amis" doivent vouloir l'aider, mais lui ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal. J'en suis certaine.

Laura Tearys. Harry se souvenait à présent. Laura Tearys était la première cible de Voldemort. Mais Laura Tearys se trouvait aussi en face de lui. Une chose lui échappait cependant... Pourquoi la Laura de l'année dernière était si différente de celle de cette année physiquement? Harry ne connaissait pas de sortilège permettant de changer ainsi sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux, et à ce qu'il savait, les sorciers ne pratiquaient pas les teintes de cheveux des moldus. Laura lui cachait donc quelque chose... Mais il ne pouvait aborder le sujet, n'étant pas censé avoir vu Laura lors de sa cinquième année.

- Enfin, peut importe. Ce crétin et ses nouveaux copains ne méritent pas qu'on fasse attention à eux.

Harry était bien trop préoccupé par ses pensées pour écouter Laura maintenant.

- En tous cas... Merci Harry. Tu m'as tiré d'un mauvais pas. Heureusement quand même que mon sortilège de stupéfaction ne t'aie pas atteint. Ca aurait été le comble. Enfin, je dois y aller là. On se revoie plus tard ok?

Et sur ce, elle se leva et Harry put sentir ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Mais à peine le remarqua t-il que Laura était sortie de la salle commune.

Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, Harry s'efforça de penser que son imagination lui jouait des tours, ou que Laura avait été maladroite. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Alors l'attention du jeune homme se reporta sur l'énigme qu'il venait de découvrir. C'est alors qu'il comprit que Laura n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Et que lui ne devait absolument rien faire, pour ne pas changer le cours du temps...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Dans le cachot **

La sonnerie rententit. Une sonnerie que Harry n'avait jamais entendue. Si forte et si aigue que les élèves se bouchaient les oreilles, ou pratiquaient un sortilège de Tetenbulle pour amortir le son. Mais surtout, tous les élèves se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, se heurtant violemment et avec indifférence dans les couloirs. Harry lui ne comprenait rien à cette agitation générale. Sur les six ans qu'il avait passés à Poudlard, jamais une telle sonnerie ne s'était manifestée.

Commencant à être ennervé, tant par son incompréhension que par les bousculements dont il faisait l'objet, Harry saisit un élève de deuxième ou troisième année par le col et lui demanda :

- C'est quoi cette agitation ? Pourquoi tout le monde court dans tous les sens ?

L'élève apeuré, à la fois par la sonnerie et par cet élève de Serpentard de sixième année bizarre qui s'était effondré le jour de la Répartition ne répondit rien. Au contraire, il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Harry, en donnant de violents accoups afin que le jeune Serpentard ne le lâche. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix forte et puissante que Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Dumbledore retentit à travers tout le château :

- Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Tous les élèves sont priés de rejoindre leur salle commune le plus rapidement possible, et dans le calme. Je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice !

Harry reposa son regard sur le jeune élève qui essayait toujours de se dégager de son étreinte. Il sortit alors sa baguette et, tout en la pointant vers l'élève, dit d'une voix menacante :

- Je te demande pas grand chose... Juste ce que cette sonnerie veut dire. Alors dépêche toi !

- C'est l'alarme rouge...

- L'alarme rouge ?

- Les Stealifes sont ici...

Le garçon était blanc de peur, mais on ne saurait dire si celui-ci avait peur de Harry, ou des Stealifes qui étaient entrés dans le château. Laissant retomber le jeune élève qui alors se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put vers sa salle commune, les pensées de Harry se focalisèrent vers une seule et unique chose : Laura. Cette dernière était allé fouiner dans les cachots les plus sombres de Poudlard afin d'y trouver certains ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion qu'elle souhaitait réaliser. Mais de là ou elle était, il était impossible qu'elle aie entendu la sonnerie...

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Harry se mit à courir en direction des cachots. Personne ne remarquait le jeune Potter, car il se trouvait dans la masse des Serpentards. Les quelques professeurs qui les entouraient ne lui prêtèrent pas une grande attention, estimant qu'il suivait le chemin indiqué par Dumbledore. Mais à peine les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient ils engagés dans les sous-sols que Harry prit une direction tangente à la leur. Il fallait qu'il trouve Laura le plus vite possible pour l'avertir du danger momentanné.

Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, Harry parcourt les sombres couloirs des cachots, à la recherche de Laura. D'une porte à l'autre il espère la trouver mais en même temps redoute d'arriver trop tard et que les Stealifes lui aient déja fait du mal.

Un bruit émane de la salle de potions. Comme une armoire qui s'écroule, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Harry se précipite dans la salle, certain que Laura se trouve ici.

Comme dans les films moldus, l'armoire est renversée, et Laura est accroupie derrière, de façon à échapper aux sortilèges des Stealifes. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tiennent trois sorciers. Trois sorciers dépourvus d'yeux. Leurs globes oculaires sont vides mais pour autant, tous trois n'en semblent pas gênés. Leurs sortilèges sont précis, et Harry comprend bien vite qu'au contraire, leur statut différent leur est bénéfique. Car ils semblent voir à 360 degrés, et non à 180 degrés maximum. Et le jeune Potter doit user de tous ces réflexes de combat pour éviter le sortilège lancé par surprise par un des trois Stealifes, ce dernier ne s'étant même pas retourné pour voir Harry, mais son sortilège mortel étant quand même très précis.

Rampant sur le carrelage froid du cachot, Harry rejoignit Laura derrière l'armoire, tandis que les Stealifes continuaient de les bombarder de sortilèges.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Laura, aidant Harry à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'armoire.

- J'étais venu te prévenir de l'intrusion de ceux là. Mais apparemment tu es déja au courant.

Ils se penchèrent un peu plus tandis qu'un sortilège faisait voler en éclats les portes de l'armoire.

- Pourquoi restent ils là et ne s'approchent ils pas ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire puis répondit :

- J'ai bidouillé quelque chose de spécial... Disons qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège de bouclier mélangé à une potion de rapetissage. Quand ils ont vu un de leurs copains devenir aussi petit qu'une fourmi en essayant d'approcher, ils n'ont plus essayé de bouger.

Un nouveau sortilège vint s'écraser contre l'armoire, faisant à nouveau voler en éclats quelques morceaux de celle ci.

- Il faut qu'on se dépeche de sortir de là, dit Harry. Ils vont bientôt détruire complètement l'armoire et là, mur de rapetissage ou pas, ils nous auront dans leur ligne de mir.

- Je sais... Laisse moi juste le temps de trouver une idée...

Mais à peine Laura avait elle fini sa phrase que ce qui restait de l'armoire à potions vola en éclats, laissant les deux élèves à découvert. Instinctivement, Harry roula sur le côté et s'écria en pointant sa baguette sur un des sorciers :

- Expelliarmus.

Le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet, et ce dernier fut projetté contre le mur, sa baguette allant s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

- Accio baguette, s'écria Laura tout de suite après.

La baguette du Stealife évanouit s'envola pour aller attérir dans la main libre de Laura. Un coup d'oeil suffit à Harry pour comprendre que son amie allait tenter quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant.

- Endoloris, rugit la voix du sorcier le plus proche de Harry.

Le jeune homme s'était fait surprendre par le Stealife, ce dernier profitant des courtes secondes durant lesquelles l'attention de Harry s'était portée sur Laura.

La douleur était insoutenable. Chacune de ses cellules souffrait, il le sentait, et son organisme tout entier était convulsé de douleur. Le corps agité de spasmes musculaires, Harry était incapable de remuer le moindre petit doigt, trop affaibli par le maléfice qu'il venait de subir.

- Stupéfix ! Protego !

Laura venait de lancer deux sortilèges à la fois, un sortilège par baguette. Concentré sur la torture de Harry, le sorcier visé par le sortilège de stupéfaction ne put faire grand chose pour éviter le maléfice de la jeune sorcière, et ce dernier s'écroula dans un grand fracas.

Cependant, le dernier des Stealifes venait de lancer le sortilège de la mort en direction de Laura. Et, du coin de l'oeil, Harry put apercevoir le rayon vert se heurter au bouclier formé par la baguette du Stealife qu'il avait désarmé. Le bouclier n'était pas assez fort - parce que Laura avait lancé deux sortilèges en même temps ou parce qu'elle l'avait lancé à partir de sa main gauche, Harry ne le savait pas - et laissa passer une partie du sortilège. Comme un mince filet de fumée verte, le sortilège continua sa course, ralentit et amoindri certes, mais toucha tout de même Laura. Cette dernière s'écroula sur place, sous les yeux de Harry. Rassemblant ses ultimes forces, Harry se leva et bondit sur le corps de Laura, évitant par la même occasion le sort du Stealife encore debout. Levant sa baguette, Harry prononça :

- Protego.

Un bouclier rouge se forma, empêchant le sorcier d'atteindre Harry avec ses maléfices. Mais à travers son bouclier, Harry vit distinctement le Stealife qu'il avait désarmé il y a quelques minutes se lever et aller se saisir de la baguette de son compagnon stupéfié.

Il était seul à présent. Seul contre deux sorciers en pleine forme.

Soudain, une idée germa dans la tête de Harry. Il venait d'apercevoir une petite fiole qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir utilisée souvent en potions. Une potion qu'il avait utilisée pour ravitailler son feu sous le chaudron. Une potion qui brûlait très bien...

Mais il lui fallait faire très vite. Il devait lancer plusieurs sortilèges, et ce avant que les deux autres sorciers n'aient eu le temps de répliquer.

- Assurdiato, prononça t-il, faisant du même coup disparaitre son bouclier.

Sa diversion marcha à merveille. Ayant utilisé un sortilège crée par le Prince de Sang Mêlé - qui n'était probablement pas encore né - les deux Stealifes étaient complètement surpris par le maléfice, cherchant l'origine du sortilège, et surtout si celui ci annonçait quelque chose d'encore pire. Profitant des quelques secondes qui lui étaient offertes, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la petite fiole et dit très rapidement :

- Amplificatum. Waddiwasi.

La petite fiole se mit aussitôt à grandir, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un chaudron. Puis, alors que les deux sorciers commençaient à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissaient que d'une diversion, ils reçurent l'équivalent d'un chaudron de cette potion sur eux. La fiole géante se brisant sous l'effet du choc, tous deux furent aspergés du liquide qu'elle contenait.

Se relevant péniblement, les deux Stealifes se relevèrent, prêts à agir et se demandant ou cela allait mener le jeune Potter de leur mettre un bruit dans les oreilles puis de les asperger de liquide.

Toujours un peu sonnés, ils apercurent Harry la baguette tendue vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le neutraliser que déja, le jeune élève hurlait à leur adresse :

- Incendio.

Ce fut immédiat. Les deux sorciers recouverts de subtance inflammable prirent immédiatement feu, et peu de temps après, les deux corps tombèrent à terre, continuant à bruler.

Animé d'une certaine satisfaction, Harry resta quelques secondes à contempler les deux sorciers bruler, puis se souvint de Laura. Accourant vers elle, il se pencha sur elle, jusqu'à pratiquement la toucher, pour voir si elle respirait encore. Percevant un mince souffle expirant de son nez, Harry ne perdit pas une seconde. Prenant la jeune fille dans les bras, il sortit du cachot en trombe et courut à l'infirmerie.

Mais à peine avait il franchit la porte que Laura entrouvrit avec peine les yeux.

- Ca va aller, murmura Harry à la jeune fille. C'est rien du tout...

- Je... Je t'aime, répondit elle dans un souffle à peine percevable.

Puis elle referma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le baiser**

Adossé à la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry faisait les cent pas. Laura venait de subir un Avada Kedavra - certes fortement atténué - mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un sortilège mortel.

Ce n'est que longtemps aprés que l'infirmière eut escorté Laura à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie que Harry fut autorisé à entrer. Ce fut Dumbledore qui lui annonça la nouvelle.

- Harry... Je me doutais bien que je n'aurais pas à te chercher longtemps...

- Laura va bien professeur ? demanda Harry sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de finir sa phrase.

- Euh... oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin, au moins elle est consciente, et n'aura pas de séquelles graves. Cependant, sa puissance magique a été fortement diminuée...

- Ce qui signifie...

- Qu'elle ne pourra plus pratiquer de magie pendant un certain temps.

Harry eut l'impression que ses boyaux venaient de tripler de poids.

- Laura est devenue... Cracmole ?!

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Dumbledore en riant. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines. Cependant, continua t-il alors que Harry poussait un soufflement de soulagement, elle a besoin qu'on l'aide psychologiquement. Non pas qu'elle souffre de retard mental ou quoique ce soit, je pense juste que la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés serait la bienvenue. Surtout si elle doit passer plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur.

- Bien. J'étais sûr que je pouvais compter sur toi... Bon, et bien sur ce, je vais te laisser voir ton amie.

Et tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'éloignait de l'infirmerie, Harry s'y précipitait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Laura : elle seule occupait un lit d'infirmerie. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, excepté les deux énormes cernes qui s'étaient formées sous ces yeux. Il devait s'agir d'un des effets des anti-sorts qu'on avait pratiqué sur elle.

- Harry...

- Je suis là, répondit-il en serrant la main de son amie, ému par la faiblesse de sa voix.

- Je... Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Tout en gardant la main de Laura dans la sienne, Harry réfléchissait avant de répondre quoique ce soit. Il soupçonnait depuis quelques temps Laura d'être amoureuse de lui. Et à vrai dire, il n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il renonce à cette relation. Car il devait être fidèle à Ginny, mais plus que tout il ne devait "toucher à rien", avoir le moins d'influence possible dans cette époque. Déja qu'il fréquentait Laura Tearys, qui devrait être la future victime de Lord Voldemort, mais si en plus il se mettait à sortir avec...

Mais, tout en hésitant quand au comportement à adopter, il sentait la chaleur de la main de Laura. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés lui allaient vraiment à ravir. Il resta encore quelques minutes ainsi, à ne rien faire d'autre que de contempler son amie, incapable de prendre une décision.

Puis, ce fut comme instinctif. Comme obéissant à un sortilège, Harry se pencha lentement sur le visage de Laura. C'était comme s'il voyait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur : il se voyait, lui, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Laura. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière si jamais il l'embrassait. Il lui restait une dernière chance de ne pas toucher à ce passé qui n'est pas le sien...

Et, n'y tenant plus, Harry inclina un peu plus sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de Laura. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Tout aussi lentement qu'il s'était décidé, le jeune homme releva la tête, profitant de chaque seconde du baiser. Lorqu'il se fut complètement relevé, il remarqua que Laura s'était rendormie, un sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qu'il venait de quitter. Décidant de la laisser dormir, il se retira de l'infirmerie, chaque cellule de son corps bouillonant de joie.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie, il était quelque peu anxieux, tourmenté par des questions qui avaient fait leur apparition durant la nuit. Et si Laura ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais était tout simplement sous le coup d'un délire. C'était fort possible. Il avait peut être tout inventé.

- Ah, voici Harry, s'écria Dumbledore avec de grands gestes. Tu as compris Laura ? Seulement de la théorie pendant deux semaines. Harry viendra te voir tous les soirs à l'infirmerie.

- Oui professeur, répondit Laura qui n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard depuis que celui ci était entré dans la pièce.

- Je vous laisse maintenant, conclut Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce et adressant un clin d'oeil à peine perceptible à Harry.

Harry quand à lui ne savait quel comportement adopter. Laura continait de le fixer et ne semblait pas troublée par quoique ce soit.

- Merci, dit elle finallement. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais si tu n'étais pas là...

- Bah, ce n'est rien, répondit Harry. Je t'ai juste transportée à l'infirmerie. N'importe qui aurait fait ça.

- Je ne parlais pas forcément pour hier soir.

Harry releva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Il sentait depuis tout à l'heure son regard posé sur lui, mais avait eu trop peur de croiser ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais la curiosité venait de l'emporter sur la timidité.

- Tu parlais de quoi alors ? demanda Harry, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- De toi en général, répondit elle avec un sourire. Merci simplement d'être là. Depuis que je te connais, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

Sans ajouter un mot, Harry s'approcha du lit d'infirmerie ou était toujours allongée Laura, même si sa tête était relevée. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, le jeune homme commença à jouer nerveusement avec les couvertures. La phrase qu'il voulait dire lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne parvenait pas à la prononcer.

- Alors tu... murmura t-il d'une voix coupée.

- Oui, coupa Laura en saisissant la main de Harry qui jouait avec les couvertures.

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur Laura qui encore une fois le fixait de son impressionant regard. Comme la veille, il sentit une force intérieure l'habiter et le forcer à joindre ses lèvres à celles de son amie. A nouveau, il se sentit pousser des ailes lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent. Et à nouveau, chaque cellule de son être lui semblait exploser de joie. Comme son comportement de tout à l'heure lui semblait étrange à présent.

- Je t'aime, dit simplement Laura lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

En guise de réponse, Harry s'assit sur le lit de Laura, la tenant toujours par la main et ne cessant de la regarder. Il se sentait merveilleusement heureux à ce moment précis.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Laura et Harry formaient "officiellement" un couple. Bien sûr, nul autre que les deux tourtereaux n'était au courant de leur relation, car Laura n'était toujours pas revenue en cours, mais les rumeurs allaient bon cours sur ce Harry Potter qui, à peine les cours terminés, fonçait directement voir Laura et y restait jusqu'à très tard le soir.

- Je n'y comprend franchement rien, s'exclama Laura un soir en rejettant le livre de Métamorphose sur ses couvertures.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Harry. C'est pourtant bien simple. Tu te concentres, tu t'imagines la forme que va prendre ta baguette, et c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? C'est si simple que ça ? Alors montre le moi.

- D'accord, dit Harry.

Le jeune homme se redressa afin de s'installer confortablement en position assise dans le lit, et, tout en faisant face à Laura, transforma sa baguette en rose.

- Voilà pour toi, dit il en lui tendant la rose, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Mais Laura semblait avoir perçu ce sourire et lui jetta en retour un oreiller à la figure. La situation tourna à la bataille d'oreillers et de couvertures, et n'eut bientôt plus rien de scolaire.

- Lumos, murmura Harry alors que tous deux s'étaient réfugiés sous les couvertures qu'ils avaient disposés - à l'aide de la magie - de façon à former une tente.

- Je croyais que tu maitrisais les sortilèges informulés ? demanda Laura, qui cherchait à titiller Harry.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme se pencha un peu et embrassa passionnément Laura, sous la lueur rouge sombre diffusée par la rose-baguette. La jeune fille l'attira un peu plus vers elle, faisant du même coup s'écrouler la tente en couverture. Tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés côté à côté, prolongeant leur baiser qui les unissait.

Harry sentait le corps chaud de Laura contre le sien, tandis que leurs langues étaient en contact. Pour la première fois, Harry eut franchement envie d'aller plus loin que le simple baiser avec quelqu'un. Non qu'il n'aie jamais désiré une autre fille sexuellement, mais avec Laura c'était différent. Elle, elle l'attirait sur tous les points de vue. Et à ce moment, leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre, il jugea n'avoir jamais autant aimé quelqu'un.

La jeune fille semblait avoir perçu le désir de Harry, car elle venait de rompre le baiser. Son souffle chaud se répandait sous les couvertures, et elle sentait celui de Harry lui arriver dans le visage. Regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux, elle commença à le déshabiller lentement, caressant le torse de Harry de sa main. Ce dernier sentit monter en lui une forte érection, et de même que Laura venait de faire avec lui, il la déshabilla. Son corps était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Ce corps qu'il avait déja essayé de se représenter était parfait pour Harry. Laissant ses mains se balader sur les seins de Laura, Harry sentit que la jeune fille lui enlevait lentement son caleçon.

Maintenant totallement nu, Harry fit de même avec Laura, tout en lui donnant un autre baiser.

Puis, Laura et Harry, poussés par le désir l'un de l'autre, unirent leur corps dans ce qui fut pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leur meilleure expérience jusqu'ici.


End file.
